


Breaking Mickey

by EternalShipper



Series: Broken Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ardeur, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dark, Edging, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gun Kink, Homophobia, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinbaku, M/M, Multi, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Slight Forced Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M, and no safeword allowed, and very explicit, but they probably only happen in story 2, dubcon, due to coercion, magical!mickey, supernatural a bit based on Anita Blake, supernatural inclusive society (mostly), the supernatural is common knowledge, this will be very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Terry wants Mickey to not be gay. Mickey wants Ian to not get shot in the head.Terry thinks he's sending Mickey to learn how not to like cock. The other guy just really wants to have Mickey all for himself.Mickey just really wants people to stop threatening the people he loves and is willing to do anything to ensure they don't get hurt.Mickey was supposed to be heartless, but did not get the memo and is a self-sacrificing little sweetie instead.
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s), Tony Markovich & Mandy Milkovich
Series: Broken Blue Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028574
Comments: 32
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure this was the right approach?” Terry side glares at this eldest son, sitting next to him. “I’m just saying, man. Instead of having him learn to like pussy, wouldn’t it be better to make him hate cock?”

“I’m listening.” Terry lights his cigar and keeps nursing his drink.

“So, there’s this guy. He basically pays to spend time with boys around your son’s age. He enjoys breaking them out of bad habits. If you arrange for him to spend time with the boy, he’ll either make him hate it or kill him in the attempt.”

“So, if he fails, my choices are between a fag son or a dead son? I guess it saves me the trouble of killing him myself…”

“Shall I arrange a meeting?”

Terry hums in acceptance and Colin leaves the house. Once outside, he dials the familiar number. “I’ve arranged for the boy you asked for. All that stands in your way is for the paycheck to be big enough in order to make his homophobic father look the other way.”

The voice on the other side of the line chuckles. 

***

He’s twirling his wine glass when the boy enters the room. Acquiring this one was being trickier than usual, but he was nothing if not persistent. The boy wore jeans and a ratty sleeveless shirt. Dirty sneakers. A jacket in his clenched fist. Muscles tense as if preparing to fight. Dark hair contrasts against pale skin and bright blue eyes. When he says nothing the boy bites his full lips for a moment.

“The fuck you’re looking at? We doin’ whatever needs doin’ or not?”

“So, he had to threaten you to make you come here tonight. You must love your red-head very much to put yourself here for him.”

Mickey glares, clenching his jaw. 

“You have good taste. Very pretty, your boy.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“Mmm.” he gets up and approaches Mickey, walking around him, analyzing. “I just want to have you. If I have to lie and pay your father, I will. If I have to explain to you the consequences of disobedience, I will. I do believe you were told to please me or your pretty friend would get a bullet in the head.”

Mickey swallows drily. “What do you want?”

He smiles and Mickey recognizes a predator looking at prey as the man softly grabs his chin. 

“Oh, everything, sweet boy.” He quickly pecks him on the lips. “When I kiss you, you’ll kiss back.” He walks away and sits back in his chair. “Now, take off your clothes. Let me see what I’ve bought.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be porny, but instead, it came out dark. I don't even know what happened...
> 
> Also, if there's a kink anyone would like to read about I'm taking requests. I promise to consider all requests logically and without judgement (feel free to request as anon in the comments if you like)

Mickey looks down, biting his lip. His hands are shaking as he pulls his shirt above his head and throws it on the floor, on top of his jacket. He uses his feet to take off his shoes as his fingers fumble with the buttons of his jeans and he pulls them down. He straightens and crosses his arms, not knowing what else to do with them. 

“You’re missing a piece of clothing” the man points at his loose boxers and Mickey hesitates before pulling them down his legs, clumsy and blushing. He throws the piece of clothing on top of the others and places his hands in front of his crotch.

“This simply won’t do Mickey. The correct position will be legs further apart, back straight, arms behind your back, grabbing at the opposing forearm near the elbow.”

Mickey takes a deep calming breath as the man approaches him and circles him. First, he adjusts his posture, then he softly kicks his feet further apart. Then, his fingertips brush against his skin. Running over his spine, up to his shoulder, down his chest, and over a nipple, down his belly. Goosebumps flourish on his skin as icy hands splay against his skin, caressing his chest as a lover would.

“So, do you wanna get in me, or are you going to pet me all night?” Mickey pretends a nonchalance he doesn’t truly feel. 

“We’ll get to it, eventually. But I should make one thing clear, pretty boy. This will not be one of those rushed encounters you’re so fond of. I have every intention to enjoy you in every way the human body can be enjoyed. Now, why don’t I draw you a nice relaxing bath?”

***

Mickey enters the bedroom, towel around his hips and apprehension tight in his stomach. The man lays naked in bed, head perched on a hand, waiting for him. Mickey swears he has to come out of photoshop. He gathers the man is around 37, dark-haired and built of pure defined muscled, covered in caramel skin. In other circumstances, Mickey would have considered him sexy, but there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him, under the beautiful facade lay something cruel and predatory. Under different circumstances, he would turn on his heel to never return, but he has no doubt that this man would have no problem in destroying the people he loves just because he can. 

He gets up, languid and predatory, like a big cat, approaching Mickey. He pulls the towel from his hips and uses it to softly dry his dark hair.

“Do you prefer to Dom or Sub?” The man asks out of nowhere. When Mickey does not reply he throws the towel to the floor and grabs his chin roughly so he’ll look at him. The startled look in the boy’s eyes tells him the mouthy little thing as yet to discover some pleasures the world has to offer. “Could you be any more perfect?” He whispers to himself.

Mickey gives a step back, pushing the other man away.

“What do you think I am? Your fucking girlfriend? I don’t even know your fucking name!”

Before he can blink the man has him against the wall on his toes, holding him by the throat. His face so close to Mickey’s the boy can feel his breath across his cheek.

“My name is Nicolai. That is not the name you’ll use. The only thing I want to hear out of your pretty mouth is ‘Yes, Sir’ and ‘Please, Sir’. Do you understand me?”

“How about, Eat. A. Dick? Sir?”

Nicolai closes his hand slightly, closing Mickey's airway. The boy’s hands go to his wrist. His blunt nails scratching at his wrist. As Mickey is about to pass out Nicolai opens his hand and the boy falls on his knees. 

He lowers himself next to Mickey. “Let's cut the crap, pretty boy. The deal is: I’ll do whatever I want with you and in exchange, the little Boy you’ve been seeing doesn’t get dead. You do not pull stunts. You do not push me away. And you do not say no to me. You’re mine to do with as I please until such a time comes I either tire of you or you just don’t care if I break your little boyfriend in half. And let's make this clear: Your father would shoot him in the head; I would make him last. Maybe I’d start with breaking his kneecaps so he could not run and work my way up until you cannot recognize an inch of him. Have I made myself clear?”

Nicolai grabs Mickey’s chin, and once again forces him to look into his eyes. The pools of blue are intense and filled with hatred as Mickey pushes out, “Yes, Sir.”

Nicolai smiles, pleased. This one would be fun to break. He grabs Mickey’s hand and pulls him up, directing him to the bed. 

“That is done. And off we go. I want to see what you look like when you come.”


	3. Chapter 3

He lays down on the bed and his wrists are in cuffs, restrained above his head. He pulls as if testing their strength and hears Nicolai’s chuckle as he lays down next to him. 

A cool hand moves softly between his chest and navel, caressing the skin leisurely.

“You’ve never indulged in bondage?”

“Didn’t really have a place where we could take our time.”

Nicolai hums as his hand softly moves along Mickey’s strong chest, always taking longer when reaching his nipples and when they harden into little points Mickey shifts in discomfort. 

Nicolai smiles and starts rubbing one nipple ever so softly. 

“Have you ever indulged in nipple play?”

“No…”

Nicolai’s fingers pinch one sensitive point as he mouths at the other, his tongue softly poking it. His hand goes down Mickey’s pale belly and towards his half-hard cock, jerking it to full hardness.

“Tell me then, of a time when you came while someone was touching your nipples. Was your partner fucking you? Describe it to me.”

Mickey closes his eyes and swallows.

“Tell me, pretty boy, what position are you in?”

“I’m kind of on top, but he’s controlling the pace, with his arm around my hips and pummelling into me, so good.”

Nicolai smirks as Mickey loses himself in the memory, and his body relaxes into the pleasure, his pale hips starting to move in tandem with the pace he’s setting around the boy’s cock.

“Is he fucking you hard? Where is his other arm?”

“His big hand is restraining my wrists behind my back. His mouth starts at my neck and goes down.”

“Why is he restraining your hands?”

“I’m close and I wanna come, so I’m going to jerk myself off. He doesn’t want me to. So he grabs my wrists with one of his hands and adjusts me.”

“Do you like that? That he’s just manhandling you into where he wants you to go? Making you take it? He’s fucking you hard and good? Is he pummelling into your sweet spot, over and over?”

“Ya… he’s just fucking me so good and his hands are holding me so tight. His mouth is on my chest sucking and biting.”

“Did he make you come like that?”

Mickey is biting his lip and nodding. His face and chest flushed. 

“Focus on that feeling. Focus on his mouth in your chest and the way he’s breaking you apart.” 

Nicolai increases the pressure and velocity of his strokes and Mickey’s toes curl, his hands fisting.

“That’s it. Be a good boy and come for me.”

And Mickey does. Shuddering and opening his mouth in a silent scream.

***

The next day Ian comes to say goodbye to Mandy. When he tells Mickey he’s not there for him, he’s partly relieved and heartbroken. When Ian hesitates in leaving Mickey wants to tell him to stay. But he doesn’t, not only because he’s still not ready to admit his feelings in words, but also: how could he ask Ian to stay, when being near Mickey would get him killed? If he goes he’ll be out of Terry’s reach. Hopefully, he’ll be out of Nicolai’s too. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next time he’s goes to Nicolai he finds the other man cooking and is sent to shower while he finishes. 

When he rejoins the other man, he finds him suckling from a blood bag.

“Of course you’re a fucking vampire. Fucking Terry.” 

“You seriously hadn’t noticed? And, lose the towel. Whenever you’re here, I want you naked.” Nicolai smirks before resuming his meal. 

“You’re seriously fucked up.”

“You should be nice to me today, Motăn **e** l. We’ll be discussing rules after dinner. Towel. Off. Now.”

Mickey glares at the older man, muttering under his breath as he lets the towel at his hips fall to the floor. 

“What was that pretty boy?”

Mickey bites his lip sideways before repeating himself “I said that with my luck you’ll confuse me with one of your blood bags.”

“Although I’m sure when we get to that point in our relationship, you’ll taste delicious. I have bigger and better plans for you.”

Mickey sighs tiredly. “Do I even want to know?”

Nicolai smiles in a way Mickey recognizes as predatory “It’s best if you don’t. Now sit at the table and I’ll serve you dinner. Besides, it’s not as if I’m not feeding on your sexual energy, anyway.”

Mickey says nothing. Simply sitting and waiting. He’s fucked either way. And that dark part of him thinks that if the bigger man kills him, at least all the misery will be over. 

The vampire places a fuming plate in front of him, taking a seat at the table and looking at him without blinking. 

“Go on. Eat. I haven’t tasted this dish in centuries.”

“I thought your king couldn’t eat. Normal food, I mean.”

“We can’t. But I will not eat it. I’m going to taste what you eat.”

“I did not know vampires could do that.”

“Special circumstances, Motăn **e** l.”

Mickey decides it to be in his best interest not to ask.

***

“I thought we were going to discuss rules?” Mickey asks as he nervously walks backward. Nicolai advancing on him. 

“We are.” Another step. “But not right now.” And another. Mickey’s back is flush against the wall and he has nowhere to run as the bigger man cages him in. “Right now, I want to play.”

A big hand goes through Mickey’s dark locks, fisting his hair and pulling, making him look up. Mickey bites his lip.

“Like that do you, pretty boy?” 

Mickey does not reply, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip nervously. A big tan hand caresses his upper lip and pulls his lower one free. Caressing softly and pressing two fingers inside Mickey’s mouth. “Suck!”

Mickey slowly sucks and twirls his tongue around Nicolai’s thick digits as they penetrate his mouth further. He removes them only to return with a third digit and then a fourth, pressing them further and further into Mickey’s mouth until the boy gags. “Breathe through your nose. That’s it. We must get rid of this gagging reflex thing you have going on.” He removes his hand and slaps him in the chest, the belly, the inner thigh, and the face, smiling at the redness left behind. 

“Basic Rules: you please me and I reward you. You displease me and I punish you. You don’t come without permission. You do not fuck or get fucked by anyone without my permission. You can touch yourself if you like, but you’re still not allowed to come from it. And trust me, I’ll be able to smell it.”

“That’s fucking disturbing!” Mickey opens his mouth to go on a tirade but remembers the threat that ensued last time and closes his mouth. Even if he’s not overly concerned with his own wellbeing, he does not want to give anyone motive to go after Ian. 

“Come. I have the perfect setting to introduce you to edging.”

“I’m not gonna fucking enjoy this, am I?!”

***

Nicolai takes his time with the ropes, crossing and maneuvering them around Mickey’s body, ensuring he can’t move an inch before suspending him in midair, for his viewing and touching pleasure. 

A thick intersection of rope and knots goes along Mickey’s spine, capturing his hands and ensuring his back is kept straight. A loose noose around his neck crosses his chest and belly, down across his tights, forcing them apart as his legs are bent and ankles tied below his butt. 

Nikolai walks around Mickey, observing his handiwork. 

“We’re going to play a game today, Motăn **e** l. You look good enough to eat all tied up in those red ropes. I’m going to cane you. The amount of pain you take well will be proportional to the amount of pleasure I’ll provide you with. You will count and thank me at every canning. You will thank me for making you feel good. Under no circumstances are you allowed to come. ”

Mickey takes a breath and not for the first time wonders when his life got so fucked up.

“Why?” He whispers. And then louder, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can. All you need to do to make it all stop is tell me I can kill the boy. Until then, I’ll enjoy you.”

A single tear falls down Mickey’s face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nicolai smiles as he hears the front gate. Minutes later, the door to the library opens. 

Mickey comes in and stops in his tracks when he sees Nicolai has company. 

“Should I return another fucking time?”

“No, no, no. My friends came for a surprise I prepared for you.” Mickey swallows drily. In the 6 months, he has been ‘entertaining’ Nicolai, his surprises were never in Mickey’s favor. He spares a glance at the vampires and decides they must be part of Nicolai’s collection: a redhead, a blonde, and a brunet. “Besides, I’ve already arranged it with your father. You’ll be staying with me from now on.”

Mickey feels himself tremble and does his best to disguise it.

“I… for how long?”

“Until you let me kill the redhead.”

Mickey has noticed an increase in this topic and has realized Nicolai will never set him free. And Mickey will never allow Nicolai to hurt one orange hair on Ian’s stubborn head. 

“Now, to your surprise. You haven’t been fucked the way you really like in a while, so my friends here are going to help us with that. Besides, you get kinda bitchy when you spend too long without something up your arse.”

“I think you not letting me fucking come is what makes me bitchy.”

“If I’d let you, you’d be coming for the entire night, you slut.”

“I’m 18. It would be weird if I did not want to come as often as possible.”

Nicolai turns to the 3 men observing the conversation amused. 

“Gentleman. Enjoy.”

The three men approach Mickey, who looks from one to the other with uncertainty. They cage him in quickly enough. The blonde falls to his knees, unbuckles his jeans, and pulls out his cock, his unnaturally cold mouth sucking at the head of his cock slowly. The brunet kisses him deeply while the redhead opens his shirt, exposing part of his pale chest and shoulder, nibbling his way to his neck, where he sinks his fangs and drinks. 

Mickey feels himself being rolled through that bite and as soon as the brunet releases his mouth, he bites his lower lip to contain the sounds that threaten to spill. When the other two vampires sink their fangs into him, one on the wrist, another on the inner thigh, he feels his apprehension float away. His mind shuts down and all he can do is feel. 

He notices them remove the rest of his clothing, using his belt to restrain his wrists behind his back. 

Nicolai sits at the long table, reading a book and feigning disinterest in the entire process when one vampire bends Mickey over the said table. Nicolai looks at Mickey and raises one disdainful brow. “You look all blissed out, Motănel. Look at you. All wrecked already and they have hardly touched you.” The vampire behind Mickey coats his fingers in the oil, strategically placed on the table, and starts to softly massage Mickey’s hole with his thumbs, making a pleased sound when the muscle starts to part for his intruding digits. He coats two fingers with more oil and slowly finger fucks Mickey until he locates his sweet spot, making the boy whimper into the table. “Motănel, you’re already making little slutty noises. You must really be enjoying that prostate massage Benjamin is giving you. I hope you remember the rules though, no coming unless it’s untouched, from being fucked, or from nipple play. And even then, only with permission. Now tell me, what happens every time you break the rules?”

The vampire behind Mickey pulls his hair, making him look straight at Nicolai.

Nicolai takes it all in. The flush in the boy’s skin, how unfocused his eyes are, how he struggles to concentrate, still high from the vampire bites. How his brow is furrowed in concentration and his lip sucked into his mouth as he fights his body. 

“The cane” he whispers between whimpers.

“The cane.” Nicolai repeats as he raises his brow at Benjamin and the vampire presses harder against that little spot inside Mickey, making him see stars. The boy’s body tenses. “And each time you break the rules you’ll earn 10 strokes.” 

“It’s too much, please, stop. I can’t hold it.” The vampire teasing him smiles but does not stop his ministrations. 

“When was the last time he came?”

Nicolai smirks. “A few weeks.”

“You’re way overdue, baby boy.” He holds Mickey firmly to ensure he can’t escape his pressing fingers. 

“Please. Nooo. I can’t. Please, Sir. I can’t… I’m gonna…”

Nicolai hums to himself, pleased as Mickey’s jaw slacks in pleasure, his blue eyes starting to roll. His body tenses in spasms and relaxes, before tensing back again. Behind him Benjamin does not relent, bringing over the edge again and again until he thinks his body can take no more, and still the waves do not cease. 

“Such a Slut. Coming dry and everything” Benjamin sounds please from behind him.

“Yes, he’s a fucking dirty slut. Feel free to enjoy him with your friends for the rest of the night. The little whore will enjoy being fucked rough.”

“Not joining us, brother?”

“Maybe later. For now, I’ll enjoy watching. Remember not to damage him.”

Benjamin removes his fingers and grabs Mickey, half dragging him to the others.

One grabs his chin and studies his face. “Should we gag him?”

“I don’t know, man. I kinda like hearing him beg.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. No porn on this one guys! ANd don't forget, if there's a kink you'd like to see let me know!

One morning he’s awoken by one of Nicolai’s Lycanthropes, after 3 hours of sleep. The man takes him to an area of the house he has never been in before.

The area is composed of large spaces and filled with herbs and weird contraptions he has never seen before. The Lycanthrope pushes him into the room softly and locks the door behind him. 

“Back here!” A voice calls him from the recesses of the room and Mickey walks towards it. In the recesses of the room, among more herbs and tonics, Mickey finds an old man, a thick chain around his ankle “Oh, my! You look so much like Laura!”

Mickey’s hands fist until his knuckles turn white beside his naked thighs. “How the fuck do you know my mother?” 

“How much do you know of her family?”

“She had no family.”

“She did once. Before Nicolai and his kind found us. Did you think it was a coincidence Nicolai chose you to be his Human Servant?”

“What do you mean chose me? And what in the fuck is a human servant?”

“You really know nothing? About this world, you’ve entered. Has Laura not prepared you, at all? She had to know this day would come.”

“SHUT your pie hole about my MUM! She’s dead, okay? Even if she wanted, she would not have been able to teach me anything!”

The man falls on the bench, sitting with a thud. “And how did you come to be part of Nicolai’s collection?” 

“My father sold me to him.”

“You’re a grown man”

“There might have been some blackmail involved”

“And you’re here so that Nicolai won’t torture and kill someone you love? How long do you think you’ll be able to keep it up?”

“As long as I fucking have to. Eventually, he’ll tire of me. I’m nobody. I’m not fucking smart or particularly beautiful. Eventually, he’ll find a new toy and throw me away.”

“You must really love this someone.”

Mickey shrugs. “It’s complicated.”

“He’s making you his human servant. You probably don’t understand what that means, but… He’s tying you to him for life, for eternity. If he completes the marks, you will never escape him.”

“What if I kill him?”

“You’ll die with him!”

“Worth it!”

The old man looks at the naked boy before him, lost in memory. “<there might be a way to prevent the bond from cementing completely.”

“And why would you fucking help me? What’s in it for you?”

“You don’t just have Laura’s eyes. You have my sister’s spirit too.”

And Mickey understands. If someone hurt Mandy and he had a shot at ruining the bastard, he would have taken it. A look passes between the two men. An understanding. 

“But for now. He sent you here to learn how to use your Romani gifts. And learn you shall.”

“The fucker is making me study? I did not sign up for this!”


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey was putting away the ingredients he had at hand for spells Nicolai needed on the fly when he felt the vampire’s presence behind him. He turns as he feels Nicolai’s energy pull on his own, forcing his arousal and feeding on it. 

He has realized this is a game the vampire likes to play. Pulling on his strings like a marionette, making him want and denying him after, making him feel ashamed by his body’s reactions. 

Mickey leans back, his hands holding the shelf behind his back as he feels invisible flames run through his body. Nicolai approaches him, caging him against the shelves. The older man’s mouth searches for his and kisses him aggressively. He can feel it will be one of those nights and he’s proven right when Nicolai takes his hand to his back and returns with a 9mm gun, which touches Mickey’s temple.

After a few moments, the barrel of the gun runs down his face, slowly, stopping at his mouth.

“Open”

He pushes the gun into Mickey’s mouth.

“Suck!”

He motions the gun in and out, and for one tiny second Mickey wonders what would happen if he pulled the trigger. 

Nicolai removes the gun, placing it on the shelf.

Mickey feels the flames intensify and knows he’s close to losing whatever little free will he has left. Sadly for Nicolai, he could not make Mickey addicted to him, however, in small moments like these he’s capable of making Mickey lose reason, his whole being overwhelmed with want. 

Nicolai watches as Mickey’s eyes become unfocused and the tension leaves his body. He’s all soft and malleable and obedient. Nicolai loves bringing him to this stage, where he can just do whatever he wants. Nicolai prefers it when Mickey provides him with an excuse to punish him and watch as Mickey does things he does not want to for the people he loves. But this? This obedient nerve of pure pleasure pleases him because being driven to this stage is what hurts Mickey the most. He knows how much the boy hates it. That Nicolai can order him to do the most despicable things, have the acts Mickey finds most disgusting done to him. Mickey hates how Nicolai can force his body to enjoy it, and how the older man will through those acts in his face once he’s ‘woken up’. 

What should he do with his little toy? Knives? The fucking machine? Waterboarding?

He takes a moment to decide. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear smut lovers, I promise kinkiness will happen in the next chapter

Tony sees Mandy leaving the station hurriedly, and curiosity gets the better of him. He directs himself to the officer that walked her out and inquires about it.

“She came to cancel the missing report on the brother.”

“Missing report? Which brother?”

“Ya… she opened a missing report on the youngest boy, around 6 months ago. Apparently, not surprisingly, the kid got in touch and everything is fine. According to her, he said he had an argument with Terry and took off.”

“Mickey was missing? I don’t remember receiving the usual intel for a missing person case…”

“You actually expected the department to waste valuable resources and manpower searching for a Milkovich? He was probably in a ditch somewhere shooting up.”

Tony knows arguing with his colleague is wasted time, so he follows Mandy. Something in the way she looked, something in his gut tells him, there’s more to the story.

***

Tony stands in the living room of the empty Milkovich house, pacing. 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me where Mickey is?”

“Please, just go away.” 

Tony had never seen Mandy cry. She was more likely to stab him in an empty alleyway than to allow him to see any weakness. 

“When I arrived, you were muttering about Terry. What did Terry do, Mandy?”

She pushes him towards the door. Tony finds her surprisingly strong for someone so small. At the third angry shove, he rolls his eyes and shoves her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. He lets her struggle as he pushes question after question at her. 

“He SOLD my Fucking Brother OK? Are you happy now!?”

He releases her. 

“But why did you lie to the police?”

“There is no way out of this, Tony! I tell anyone Mickey is as good as dead. I behave and he remains alive. Mickey misbehaves Ian and I are dead! There is no way out!”

“Ian?! What does Ian have to do with anything?”

“They were seeing each other before Ian left.”

“I… how does it connect?”

“Ian and Mickey were seeing each other for like, 3 or 4 years. Then, one year ago, Terry found them together and shit happened. I’m assuming Mickey pushed Ian away because of dad and over 6 months ago he just left one night and never came back. Turns out Dad told the guy about Ian and he uses it to keep Mickey obedient. Then I started asking too many questions, and he’s using that to keep Mickey in line too.”

“You have to tell the police!”

“You don’t understand. He has eyes and ears everywhere. I make one move and my brother is dead. As long as I behave Mickey stays alive”

“But…”

“He’s a fucking Master Vampire, Tony. How can I fight that?! Promise me this stays between us, no one can know!”

“I…” Tony looks around “Pack a bag. You’re staying with me,” he sees her open her mouth to argue. “At least until you feel safe. Can you honestly say you feel safe here?”


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey is suspended through thick ropes around his wrists and arms, his body stretched, trying to balance himself on his toes. 

Nicolai sits on his chair as if a king sitting on the throne, sipping on a wine glass filled with blood, as he enjoys the night’s spectacle. 

His human servant has been with him for two years. The boy does not look a day after 18, and it pleases Nicolai that no matter how long it passes, that will never change. The boy’s full mouth tenses around the soft leather gag at each stroke of the cane, his back will be red and nearly bleeding, but Nicolai has ensured the line between pleasure and pain is very thin for Mickey. He motions to the werewolf at the side and he goes over to the bound boy, as the one delivering the canning steps back. 

The brown-haired wolf kneels and takes Mickey’s half-hard cock into his mouth, teasing it softly until full hardness. Nicolai observes Mickey’s every expression and with a flick of his finger, the wolf behind Mickey restarts the caning.

“He’s bleeding.” He tells Nicolai, hesitant to continue.

“Is it bad enough to scar?”

The red-headed wolf hesitates, unsure. 

“Let’s give him some time to see if it heals. In the meantime, join your brother.”

He puts down the cane and places open-mouthed kisses on Mickey’s pale neck, hands teasing the soft pale skin of his abdomen, before pressing his fingers into it and dragging, enjoying the whimpering. His brother lets go of Mickey’s cock with a pop and Nicolai sees the boy’s tense muscles relax for a bit, tensing back again when the brunet slowly enters him, the strokes hard and fast; and the redhead sucks and pinch his nipples alternatively.

Nicolai smirks as the boy’s teeth bite at the soft gag with sweet little whimpers, his legs start to come together at the knee, then elevating and crossing in front of his crotch, as if curling into himself would prevent his overstimulated body from reaching orgasm.

He motions to the wolves and they hold his legs apart with their superior strength, never relenting on the teasing. Nicolai has a magnificent view when Mickey eventually cannot hold back and his body tenses as he spills.

“Hum… boss… I think he went in sub drop again.” The wolf caresses the boy’s hair softly, stopping as Nicolai glares at him.

“Daytime is nearly here. Once he comes out of the drop, provide the remaining punishment, and put him in the pet cage in my room. And make sure he gets the message: if he wants to behave like an animal and bite and scratch at the hand that feeds him, he’ll be treated like one.”


	10. Chapter 10

Nicolai enters Roderick’s domain, and the man pushes him aside, the chain around his ankle rattling.

He watches as the lycanthrope of the day binds Mickey’s bruised arms behind him and drags him out roughly, making the boy trip. 

“Did he succeed in the required spell today or does he continue to disappoint?” Nicolai sneers at the old man.

“He’ll never succeed in magic until you provide for his basic needs. He may be yours and he may be delegated to the position of a slave, Nicolai, but humans are fragile things, compared to Vampires or Lycanthropes. They need rest, proper food, some exercise, and if possible sunlight. You haven’t allowed him outside since he came to live here.”

“And I won’t.”

“You have kept him in a cage, tied up and immobile every time he’s not here. You have not ensured he’s properly fed, hydrated, or even bathed. I understand you’re frustrated the boy hasn’t broken yet. But his magic is lashing out to compensate for the rest. If you want to treat him like a pet, you can. You are his Master after all. But maybe you should treat your pet better. And, you ought to be careful with the way you let your people treat your Human Servant. Politically speaking he’s an extent of yourself, to allow your animals to disrespect him, is to allow them to disrespect you.”

There is a pause, and Nicolai’s dark eyes analyze the man before him.

“Why does he hold on to the life he had before? To those people?”

“Because they were his family. Maybe some of them even showed him affection and kindness. There’s this expression about catching more flies with honey than vinegar.”

“He has been less mouthy, so I guess lessening his punishment wouldn’t hurt.”

Nicolai leaves and Roderick can not help but feel he’s been talking to a brick wall.

***

Nicolai admits he has not been giving his Human Servant as much attention as he should or wants to, but that is part of his punishment. Bad little cats needed to be taught not to bite and scratch at their masters. 

He enters the room and finds his pet fighting with the lycanthropes, trying to put him in the cage. Scratching, biting, and kicking as if his little human teeth and nails would do any damage. This certainly explained all the bruises. Still, he had not given them permission to be this rough and touch his Motănel this much. The way their touch lingers does not please him. 

He clears his throat loudly and they look at him, startled. Obviously, they know they have caught their hands in the cookie jar. 

“I’ll deal with you three later. Send me Christopher.”

Nicolai approaches Mickey and crouches near him, releasing the arm that had successfully been cuffed inside the cage.

“It was too tight.” Mickey mumbles, startling when someone knocks. At the door, there’s a weretiger Mickey has not interacted with. He has seen him around the compound and he always goes with Nicolai on “business meetings” but they have never interacted. The man is tall and bulky, with thick blonde hair and beard, observing them with unnerving precision. 

Nicolai approaches the man and they whisper among each other before he comes back to Mickey and pulls him up on shaky legs, dragging him to the adjacent bathroom. He takes him to the shower and washes him clinically and detached under tepid water. Without a word, he’s pulled into the bathtub, hissing in pleasure at the warm water.

“Does it feel good?” Nicolai’s tone is teasing and Mickey nods tiredly, biting his lower lip. “If you behave more often, maybe you’ll get more treats. You’ve been behaving, so I’m going to give you a little treat today, however, this does not mean your punishment is over.” 

He grabs a cup and brings warm water over Mickey’s head, wetting his hair and laddering it with a sweet-scented shampoo, massaging softly, until the boy’s eyes start to drop. He cleans it out and repeats the same process with the conditioner and hair mask. 

When Nicolai pulls him from the bathtub, Mickey is half asleep. The bigger man dries him with a fluffy towel and pulls him back into the bedroom, laying him face down in the fluffy bed. 

Mickey hears the door and attempts to get up, but Nicolai’s hands and the tiredness running through his body prevent him from doing so. He feels icy fingers at his backside and attempts to squirm away. Nicolai slaps his buttock in warning.

“Do that again and there’ll be no more reward. You’ll return to your punishment instead.”

Mickey mewls tiredly but does not move. The fingers go back, covered in oil, and start to softly rub at his hole. He feels Nicolai’s other hand spread his cheeks and two oiled fingers enter him. 

“Look at this. You spent all this time in punishment with nothing touching your little hole, and it’s like you’re virgin tight again. Still slutty though, sucking my fingers deeper and deeper.” Nicolai finger fucks Mickey, adding a third finger, and presses lightly into his prostate, chuckling when the boy whimpers. “This always gets you, doesn’t it? Getting your ass filled and your little sweet spot massaged. You’re such a pretty little dirty slut.” 

Nicolai increases the pressure, unrelenting in his massage, commenting every time there’s a reaction or whimper. 

“Please…” Mickey lets out between whimpers. “Please… I can’t…”

Nicolai smiles widely, pleased. “Do you wanna come for Daddy, you dirty slut?”

“Oh… Pl… Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please Sir, May I come?”

“You know what I want to hear…” Nicolai sing-songs amused as Mickey’s pale thighs tremble, his toes curling impossibly tight.

“Pl… oh… Please. Please, Daddy, may I come?”

“Good boy, come now, little slut.” 

And Mickey does. Again and again, as Nicolai’s unrelenting fingers massage his sweet spot until he is spent.

The next day, when he returns from Roderick’s rooms, the cage is gone, but there are a collar and chain in its place.


	11. Chapter 11

These days Mickey feels he spends most of his time on his knees. Most of his days are spent with Roderick, learning about his magic and researching for Nicolai’s power-hungry political games. The vampire’s current ongoing project involves usurping his maker’s seat on the Vampire Council, and he has seen fit that Roderick and Mickey need to find a way for him to steal her Ardour. He is convinced she would have no power to stop him without it. Mickey is convinced the Vampire is fucking psychotic and getting crazier by the day. On another note, maybe this French chick would kill Nicolai, making all of Mickey’s dreams come true.

Roderick passes by, hitting him in the head softly with a manuscript, waking Mickey from his daydreaming.

“The fuck was that for?!” Mickey pouts, pulling his fluffy blanket tighter around his stiff body.

“You were sighing like a lovesick puppy again. How about less imagining of your master’s demise and more researching as per your master’s command?”

“I’m pretty sure this is fucking Human Servant abuse. Is there a shitty entity I should contact about all the fucking studying I’m being forced to do? There’s a reason I didn’t finish fucking high school, you know…”

“Yes. I do Know. 1. You were in juvie; 2. You conformed to society’s expectations. They expected destructive behaviour, and you gave it to them. Now: Stop pretending to be dumb and get some work done before Chris comes to collect you. We should at least pretend to give Nicolai what he wants.”

Mickey pout from the confines of his manly pink blanket as he pulls one of the heavy ancient tomes closer to him. 

***

A few hours later Mickey is once again on his knees besides Nicolai’s seat. The second in command, from one of the other cities, is visiting and while he discusses politics, he grabs little pieces of juicy chicken and feeds them to Mickey, always dangling the treat high enough Mickey has to raise himself as much as the leather cuffs tying his wrists to his joined ankles will allow.

Nicolai smirks as his guest appreciates his Human Servant’s form. The boy is currently taking a piece of meat from his fingers, lapping at the delicious sauce leftover like a little kitten. Once he has fed him, he releases his wrists from his ankles but keeps them restrained behind his back and pulls him into his lap in one swift move, his body in full view of Nicolai’s guest. 

At first, Nicolai does nothing, which just confuses Mickey. Nicolai always has an ulterior motive. The long day and few hours of sleep he’s allowed take over and against his best judgement Mickey relaxes against the older man’s bigger body, his eyes dropping as the soft petting in his hair leaves him boneless. 

Nicolai does not falter in the conversation with his guest as he notices the man appreciate Mickey’s naked body in his lap. The boy’s heartbeat has slowed down and Nicolai knows he’s nearly asleep. Softly, the fingers that had been petting silky black hair, caress a soft pink nipple into hardness. His other hand joins in and he works Mickey’s delicate points as he feels the boy’s warm puffs of breath against his neck, where he has hidden his flaming face. He knows the other vampire can hear every little moan but pretends not to. He pinches the little points ruthlessly, pulling on them slightly, and there’s a strangled sound coming from the boy. 

Nicolai’s mouth approaches Mickey’s hear and whispers, “We have guests Motănel. This is not the time for you to be a little slut.”

“Then you should not have put your fucking hands on me!” Mickey whispers back.

“Is that so?!” Mickey can hear the smirk in Nicolai’s voice and knows he’s in trouble. “It seems you just can’t control yourself. That you want everyone to know you’re a wanton slut.” His fingers pinch Mickey’s Nipples relentlessly. He knows the other vampire can hear every word and can taste his desire in the air. 

“Maybe you should see to your pet before we resume negotiations Nicolai.” 

“We can do both at the same time. Why don’t I get a show for us to appreciate in the background while we negotiate? My apologies, but for the three years he has been mine, I am yet to rid him of being a slut.”

“Indeed.”

Someone approaches and pulls Mickey from Nicolai’s lap. He recognises Chris, the weretiger, and knows Nicolai planned the whole thing. 

Chris restrains Mickey’s wrists in front of him and hooks a chain to the leather, making Mickey go on his toes to keep balance, and avoids the boy’s kicks when he notices Chris is strapping his ankles to a spreader bar. 

A big hand wraps around Mickey’s throat, squeezing. “You’re only making it worse on yourself. I’d forgotten you actually like this. You’re already hard and I haven’t even started.” He takes a soft leather gag and straps into Mickey’s mouth. 

Chris looks at Nicolai, and the other man gives him the signal to start. He sucks Mickey’s abused nipples into his mouth in turns, licking and biting down his body and taking his leaking cock into his hand, pumping aggressively as his tongue teases the sensitive slit.

Mickey moans and asks him to stop around the soft gag, hips bucking. When he’s about to spill, Chris grips the base of his cock, tightly, until his body is under control. 

He takes a step back and unbuckles his belt, folding the leather into a strap and smacks the boy’s chest and tummy. “Already getting blissed-out, KittyCat? You’re such a painslut.”

Chris smacks around Mickey’s body and stops behind him. He smacks every inch of skin available to him, but pays special attention to the softness of the boy’s inner thighs, enjoying the sobs coming from beneath the gag; and to his bubble butt. He wants the boy to feel it in the morning, to mar every inch of his porcelain skin in bruises and pain, to throw back into his pretty face that he enjoyed it.

Nicolai raises a hand, and Chris knows it’s time for the main course. He covers his hands in mint oil and goes up the boy’s marked torso, until he reaches the boy’s pink nipples and works it roughly in, chuckling softly when the boy shudders, feeling the coolness of the oil, which only accentuates the roughness of his touch. One day he’d convince Nicolai to let him do just this, for however long it took until the boy came all over himself. It had happened before and he had cried sweet tears of humiliation - Chris so wanted to see that again. This loudmouthed boy wrecked and humiliated.

One of his hands goes down and starts circling the boy’s hole, finger fucking the cool oil there as well and enjoying the pleasure-pain sounds from behind the gag. Without much ado, he opens his jeans and enters the boy roughly, soon locating the angle that will ensure he pokes Mickey’s sweet spot at each stroke.

Chris looks at Nicolai and the Vampire smirks. The weretiger does as instructed and uses all three triggers to ensure Mickey is forced to come, unaided and without permission. One hand goes around his throat squeezing tightly in small intervals, the other goes back to his chest, working his nipple relentlessly and he starts to piston in and out of the boy hard and roughly until the boy starts to shake begging him to stop from behind his gag.

“You beg so well, KittyCat. But, I’m going to make you come, so, so hard. Just like this and tomorrow, I’ll ask Nicolai for the honour in punishing you. I wish I was facing you, you’re trembling so much. Are you rolling your pretty eyes up into your head? God, you’re such a sweet little slut.” 

The vampires approach Mickey’s spasming body and they bite, each on one side of his neck. The boy feels his orgasm intensify and his mind goes blank in the empty haze of pleasure and pain. 


	12. Chapter 12

“What have you done?” Roderick’s voice rumbles as he enters the room.

Mickey whimpers in pain at his loud voice. He probably has a concussion, or five.

“That ritual.” He rasps, his voice too worn out from screaming. “I cannot do it. What Nicolai is asking is too terrible to even consider.”

Roderick crouches before the chained, bleeding boy. He has seen this before. But Laura was not a Human Servant. Laura had escaped. Even if Nicolai’s bond was not complete, due to the precautions taken, Mickey would need to find another vampire to overturn his marks. He would never be truly free. 

“But you will have to consider it. Nicolai’s men into town. Most likely he will present you a choice. I hope you make the one you can live with.”

Mickey feels tears run down his bruised face. “How do you bare it? All these years?” 

“I choose my battles. I save those I can. I prevent or butcher the darkest rituals if possible.”

“I can’t do this, Rod.” 

“You can. And you most likely will. And one day, you’ll find it normal. You may not like or enjoy it, you may even resent this is the new normal, but taking lives for ritual dark magic will be your day to day. And you will resign to it.”

***

Nicolai takes special pleasure in dragging Mickey by the leash attached to his collar, making the smaller boy trip on his chained and bruised ankles. Once in the primary room, he pushes him to the floor and Mickey cannot brace himself with his hands chained behind his back. His temple hits the chair and a trickle of blood runs down his bruised face. When he raises it, he sees her. Mandy. Laying on the floor, bruised and bloody, scratches and bites all over. 

When Mandy comes to, she swears she can hear Mickey sobbing her name, but, that’s just ridiculous, she hasn’t seen or heard from her brother in 4 years, 3 months, and 2 weeks when her father had given him to that monster. 

She’s laying on the floor, curling on herself, cold and sore. Across the room, she sees a boy, which looks eerily familiar. He’s naked, showing clear signs of a beating. His pale face is bruised, with one eye swollen shut and a fat lip. The other side of his head is running blood from his temple. His other eye is strikingly blue among the purple bruising. Blue like her mother’s, blue like Mickey’s. She wonders if her brother is even alive. She hears voices speaking around the room, but cannot understand what they’re saying. Her mind fades to black. 

“So, Motănel, what will it be? Shall we continue to play with the Little Sister, or will you do as you are told?”

“Don’t fucking touch her. I’ll give you your ritual. Take her home. She doesn’t need to be here.”

“Very well. I’ll expect you ready to perform your duties tomorrow.”

***

Mickey is delivered to Roderick and stays silent as the older man goes over the ritual Nicolai wants to be performed. This calm after the last day’s storm scares Roderick. Mickey is not a silent person. He’s mouthy, outspoken, and even offensive. This… This is not Mickey.

“How do I butcher this then?”

“Are you sure of what you’re doing?”

“That piece of fucking shit,” Mickey starts pacing, as if taken by an unwavering energy. This Roderick recognized. This anger and rage, like a volcano trapped in a small island, this was Romani blood, this was Mickey at his core, protective to a level that could become cruel “put his hands, let his animals put his hands on my baby sister. All this time I have done all the things I have done to protect two people, and, Nicolai has just placed his fucking bloody, filthy hands on one of them.” He stops, takes a deep, calming breath, and looks the old man straight in the eye. “I’m going to destroy him. If it’s the last thing I ever do on this earth. I’m going to fucking reduce him and all his little psychos into ash and grind them under my heel. Will you help me?”

“You’re going to have to play the long game, Mikhailo.” This Roderick understood. It ran in his veins as it did in the boy’s. Some would call it revenge, but for the Roma it was justice. If they took an eye from you, you’d take their entire face. Let it be a lesson.

“That’s alright. It seems I have forever. Will you teach me?”

Their eyes meet, and Roderick says goodbye to Mickey. The boy was dead, but the man would live. And he would bring justice to his blood. The ancestors would be pleased with this one.

“What would you like to learn?”

“Everything!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the smallness guys, but I'll try to make it up in the next chapter

These days Micky goes inside his own head whenever he has to perform for or with Nicolai. He finds it harder and harder to not let his actual feelings spew out of his mouth and color his actions. Even if Nicolai can manipulate his body, his mind, to a certain extent, has remained his own. 

It is harder for him on those times he’s ordered to actively participate instead of just playing passive and letting it happen. That day Nicolai had been in the mood to have Mickey’s sensitive body, from the edging that had been taking place for a week, ride him, slowly, when he’s perfectly aware Mickey is a fast-paced kind of boy. If Mickey was allowed to decide he’d be fucked fast, hard, and brutal a lot more.

As it stands, he’s slowly fucking himself on the vampire’s cock, strong hands tightening in warning around his hips every time he tries to speed up. Nicolai is lying on his back, Micky moving slowly above him, facing him, leaning back on his straining arms, working his thighs at the requested rhythm. 

As he maintains it, he closes his eyes and allows his imagination to grab snippets of happier times. When hands tighten on his skin, he pictures them pale and freckled, when a voice whispers dirtily at him he imagines a voice he loved, when a mouth comes across his chest and suckles he pretends those pink and defined lips are the ones doing it. If he has to beg, he pretends he’s begging _him_ and not Nicolai. 

Nicolai watches his pale boy move on top of him, eyes closed and lower lip sucked into his mouth, containing soft little moans. He grabs at his hips and using his superior speed and strength throws him on the bed on his stomach, roughly pulling pale hips towards him and entering him without care, setting up a steady rhythm against the boy’s prostate. 

If when Mickey comes, red hair and green eyes are on his mind, no one needs to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the delay in posting guys. This will be the final installment of Mickey's time in captivity and the series will continue with what happens after that. However, most likely, there'll probably be one shots with moments that took place during Mickey's time in captivity. If there are any questions you'd like to leave, do so and I'll do a oneshot for you with the answer as long as the reply won't be part of the second part.
> 
> Thank you for all the support you've given me :)

_A Few Weeks after Mickey moved in…_

He had watched Nicolai walk around with this naked boy and his curiosity peeked. At a first glance, he was all sharp edges and insults, but there was something about him that contradicted that. 

He enters Nicolai’s quarters after a brief knock to see him pulling a blanket away from the shivering boy. It’s winter, and Nicolai’s insistence that he be naked and accessible at all times will probably leave him with pneumonia.

As he enters, blue eyes send him a glance, pulling the blanket briefly in front of his crotch, before Nicolai rips it off his hands with a hiss and slaps him.

Augustine closes the door behind him. “I thought you and your new toy might entertain me today.”

“Please,” the boy pleads with Nicolai “I don’t want…”

Before the boy can finish, Nicolai grabs him by the hair, pulling the pale face near his. “You want nothing. You think nothing. You decide nothing. You are nothing. If I want to show off your slutty body, I will. If I want to pass you around like the whore, you are, I will.” He pushes the boy and Mickey falls to his knees in front of Augustine.

“Have you never wondered why honey catches more flies than vinegar, Nicolai?”

_7 years later…_

“Are you sure you’ll be able to go through with it?” Augustine’s voice is somber as he sets the flask on the table between them.

“Are you having second thoughts, My Master’s Master?” 

Mickey’s tone is cynical and not for the first time, he notices how different the boy has become, how comfortable he appears in his own skin now. His black hair has gotten longer and is pushed back, a strand or two falling on his young face, Blue eyes framed by black liner pop out at him, his muscles are more defined than when he arrived, his fingernails are often perfectly manicured and tainted black matching the obsidian stone falling from his ear and the silk robe he has been allowed for the vampire council meeting.

“Are you?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and takes a puff of his cigar. 

“Out of the two of us, I have bigger fucking reasons to want this done. You want Nicolai gone because he wants your place. For me… Maybe I just want to feel the sun on my skin again, to feel the wind and breathe in fresh air…”

“Or maybe, you want to ensure the safety of the people you love even if it kills you.”

“Love… I’m sure Nicolai beat that out of me long ago.”

“You tell yourself that. If it was true, your life here would have been much easier.”

There’s a big pause as Mickey looks at The Master of the City. The boy simply raises a brow before putting out the cigar and taking the flask in his hands.

“Is this the paralyzing agent we discussed? If I drink it, how long until I become affected?”

“It won’t affect you. So that’s your plan? You’ll drink it and then what?”

“Nicolai has been in a mood. It won’t take much to get him to drink his fill. After that, all you’ll need to do is finish him off. ” 


End file.
